1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein relates to measuring a property of an earth formation from a borehole penetrating the earth formation.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is much interest in geologic or rock formations for a variety of reasons such as hydrocarbon production, geothermal production and carbon dioxide sequestration. Boreholes are typically drilled into formations in order to access the formations for performing measurements. The measurements are then used to investigate properties of the formations.
One property of interest is permeability. The permeability of a formation relates to the ability of the formation to transport or flow a fluid within its pores. Permeable formations tend to have many large well-connected pores through which a fluid can readily flow. It is apparent that by knowing the permeability of a formation of interest, drilling decisions can be made to efficiently use drilling resources. It would be well received in the drilling industry if permeability could be accurately and efficiently determined.